


Застывшие мгновения

by Irko_2904



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irko_2904/pseuds/Irko_2904
Summary: Однажды, неожиданно для всех на фотографиях имени Маэса Хьюза стали появляться и другие, кроме семьи, сюжеты...По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/41342





	Застывшие мгновения

\- Когда только успел, а?! – безнадёжно воскликнул полковник Мустанг, отодвинув от себя стопку фотокарточек, конверт с которыми утром передал знакомый майор, вернувшийся из командировки в Централ.  
На всех карточках был запечатлен собственной персоной Мустанг, и о существовании части этих фотографий полковник даже не подозревал. Явно по-тихому сфотографировали, забыв предупредить. Впрочем, большая часть материала Мустангу понравилась – он получился просто отменно. Но «бытовой» формат этих фото слегка напрягал.  
Как-то непривычно немного, не то от неофициальности, не то от комичности некоторых моментов. Полковник, всё же, привык к хорошим фотоработам – студийным или постановочным, где специально обученный человек определит композицию, свет, и что там еще требуется определять.  
В конверте также нашлось короткое письмо, даже записка, написанная на «черновике» - так именовались по тем или иным причинам испорченные листы бумаги, когда, например, начнешь писать заявление, но допускаешь ошибку сразу в «шапке», и выкинуть лист жалко, и исправить, чтобы дописать – невозможно. Поэтому на обороте записки красовалось: «Начальнику отдела кадров пожарного управления округа Централ», - и клякса. Сама же записка гласила: «Мне показалось важным, чтобы и у тебя были эти фотокарточки. До скорой встречи, Маэс Хьюз».  
Мустанг задумался. Что такого важного было в фотографиях, чтобы передавать их через командировочного? Что Хьюз хотел этим сказать?  
Полковник потянулся было к отложенной стопке карточек, но под рукой оказался только конверт. Зато над ухом услышал радостное:  
\- Тут отлично вышло! О, а здесь – ещё лучше! – и смех.  
Стало понятно, что подчиненные, в лице отдельно взятого младшего лейтенанта, бессовестно и без спроса увели со стола фотографии.  
Алхимик поднял глаза от записки, ещё сам не зная, что собирается сделать: выговор ли, наорать ли или вместе посмеяться. Узрел Хавока и Хоукай, рассматривающих фотографии. Спросил нарочито устало:  
\- Не стыдно?  
По глазам обоих понял, что ничуть.  
Впрочем, на фото ничего стыдного или предосудительного не было, да и оба лейтенанта там были запечатлены.  
\- Прошу прощения, - тут же отозвался Хавок, - вы их так бросили, что я подумал, что можно…  
\- Ладно, проехали. Вопрос в другом, что Хьюз хотел этим сказать?  
\- Думаю, ничего. Отправил копии, чтобы и у вас были, - ответила Хоукай. – Архивы свои разбирал, видимо.  
\- Тогда почему через командировочного, а не передал лично при встрече или же почтой?  
\- Так почтой служебное запретили ведь, и сама почта – не потеряют, так зальют чем-нибудь, не зальют, так полгода идти будет, - пожал плечами Джин, прикуривая.  
\- Это же подполковник, - заметила Лиза, - хотел, как всегда, быстрее поделиться.  
Доводы выглядели убедительно. Мустанг забрал карточки, откинулся в кресле и, убедившись, что подчиненные ушли по своим делам, принялся медленно и вдумчиво рассматривать переданное, про себя уже прикидывая, что, пожалуй, купит для этих фото специальный альбом. Видел такой в фотомастерской на углу, под книгу сделанный.  
Алхимик поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Всё-таки приятно. И подарок получить приятно, и вспомнить те моменты – тоже хорошо. Вот он самозабвенно растолковывает что-то подчиненным, показывая нечто на карте. Хотя, нет, не «что-то» и не «нечто» - он объясняет, как именно следует перекрыть улицы района, чтобы ни один бандит не смог вырваться из «нехорошего» ночлежного дома. Тут – день Аместрийской армии, торжественная речь, Мустангу впервые дали слово на подобного рода мероприятии. На ещё одной карточке он разговаривает с Хоукай, как сейчас помнит, о выставке картин, очень хорошее фото, простое и человеческое, словно и нет всей этой субординации и уставщины. Отобранный у истории миг обеденного перерыва, искреннего смеха над весьма похабным анекдотом, шахматная партия с Бредой, ох, и много пришлось приложить усилий, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом и одолеть лейтенанта. Команда «по машинам», успешное выполнение задания, распекание Элрика за нечитаемый отчет… Хорошие фотографии, самое то, чтобы временами пересматривать, вспоминая.  
Как ни странно, были тут и фотографии с Хьюзом, значит, просит кого-то снимать, имеет сообщника в близких кругах и не одного. Тоже хорошие карточки, хоть и следовало признать, у подполковника навык повыше, почти профессиональный.  
Ещё бы! Сколько километров плёнки он извёл с момента женитьбы на Грейсии и рождения дочери? Рой не сомневался, что речь именно о километрах, негативы же наверняка исчисляются тысячами.

Жизнь Восточного штаба текла своим чередом. Без особых происшествий, без авралов. Даже майор Элрик как-то приутих, что было, конечно, тревожно, но ещё не придумано способов останавливать стихийные бедствия.  
В очередной такой спокойный день, когда совещание у генерала Груммана плавно перешло в шахматный поединок, закончившийся ничьей, полковник возвращался в кабинет, чтобы подписать дежурство заступающим и со спокойной душой отправиться домой, где он планировал проверить одну очень любопытную реакцию и дочитать, наконец, взятый в библиотеке исторический роман. Ещё от дверей военный заслышал дружный смех, что было не удивительно: опять кто-то травит байки. Сквозь смех явно прозвучал Хьюз, что тоже не удивило, подполковник всегда был из тех, кто умел при желании рассказать любую историю крайне забавно. Даже если это весьма и весьма занудная в иных источниках история драхмийского императорского двора.  
Но какое-то предчувствие заставило офицера остановиться у дверей и прислушаться. Или же это было любопытство?  
\- Было дело на третьем курсе. Нашего ректора, всемогущего и всезнающего, осенило, что у нас, будущих офицеров, есть огромнейший пробел в образовании. В классическом, так сказать, а именно – танцы. Их как тридцать лет назад упразднили из курса обучения, так и не вспоминали. А тут в заслуженную голову ностальгия ударила: балы, значит, свечи-канделябры, дамы-платья-декольте, шпаги бряцают, вальсы звучат. Правда с тех достопамятных времён контингент в Академии несколько изменился, мода, впрочем, тоже. Нашли где-то сохранившегося в нафталине старичка-учителя и устроили по воскресеньям занятия на добровольно-принудительных началах.  
Сначала все эти па не в парах разучивали, а по одиночке. Тут и видно стало, кто какого рода-племени. Кто-то, как Мустанг, сразу всё ловит, кто-то, скажем так… хождение в ногу под барабан имеет максимальным пределом.  
Дошло, значит до парного танца. А у нас в женском отделении, сами знаете, сколько училось – одна барышня на десять парней, а то и на пятнадцать. Неловкая ситуация, но нафталиновому учителю плевать, в его времена барышень и вовсе не училось, а танцы разучивались.  
Разбил он всех по парам: того, кто лучше с тем, кто хуже. И вот вам результат! – Хьюз замолк.  
Через секунду раздался смех, среди смеющихся были и Элрики, и Лиза. Мустанг почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в голову. Какой позор! Он вспомнил тот день, себя и неповоротливого верзилу Фишера на почти две головы выше ростом и за сто килограммов весом.  
\- Посмотрели? А эту карточку я зову «Великий мыслитель». Нет-нет, это вовсе не сон на рабочем месте, а великие думы о…  
Договорить не дал ворвавшийся в кабинет полковник.  
Точно, все в сборе, хохочут под кофе.  
\- Хьюз! Ты! – слова закончились.  
\- Да, я – Хьюз, - спокойно подтвердил разведчик. – Привет, кстати. В командировку прибыл на три недели, обучать местных ребяток буду, - Маэс поправил очки, не сделав ни единой попытки спрятать компромат, бывший как в его руках, так и щедро разбросанным по столу.  
Алхимик, игнорируя приветствие, сгрёб карточки, принялся смотреть. Но остальные были совсем безобидные. Даже та, где он во время учений на севере нацепил на себя всю найденную одежду, став несколько похож на капусту. Посиделки в баре, посиделки дома у Хьюза, фото с Лизиной собакой, фотографии подчиненных Мустанга, среди которых были презабавные. Немного кольнуло осознание, что ярился из-за фотокарточек только он один, остальные – смеялись.  
Но злость так просто не отпускала.  
\- Хьюз, ты зачем меня на посмешище выставил?!  
Подполковник в ответ удивился совершенно искренне и немного по-детски:  
\- Почему посмешище? Просто моменты из жизни. Обычной жизни. А не это казенное – анфас-профиль, при медалях, на коне. Я бы и сам рад, если бы меня кто, а, ладно! – Хьюз махнул рукой. – Кстати, забыл совсем, вот, специально тебя, Рой, ждал, гляди, как Алисии понравился плюшевый медведь, что ты подарил. Ни на минуту не расстаётся! Она шлёт тебе привет и большое-большое спасибо!  
В моменты искренности сердиться на Хьюза не было никакой возможности.

И вновь рутина. С той лишь разницей, что поблизости всё время был Хьюз со своей камерой.  
Рою казалось, что что-то в друге изменилось, самую малость, но стало другим. Он стал слишком много фотографировать. И не семью, как раньше, а знакомых, улицы, сцены городской жизни, закаты, вокзалы.  
На вопросы – отшучивался.  
\- Сколько же это по деньгам выходит? - как-то не удержался Фарман.  
\- Армия щедра, - вот и весь ответ, не то о высоких зарплатах, не то о возможности списать фотоплёнку на служебные нужды и пользоваться служебной проявочной лабораторией.  
И все полученные карточки Хьюз неизменно демонстрировал отделу Мустанга. Объяснял как-то совсем по-своему: понятно, но непривычно:  
\- Пройдёт десять-пятнадцать лет и эти деревянные дома снесут, а таких паровозов не будет уже к концу десятилетия. Я из детства помню кареты и двадцать видов конных повозок, и где они сейчас?  
\- Наши внуки не будут знать керосинки. А если и будут, то как предмет истории, а не как способ превратить отбивную в уголья.  
\- Думаю, что двадцати лет хватит, чтобы человечество забыло о кляксах, перьях, песке на бумаге и промокашках. Как и о чернильных пятнах во всю щёку, - сообщал менторским тоном, оттирая платком щёку вырывающегося Эда (не забыв сначала майора сфотографировать).

Мустанг думал, что на друга нашла очередная блажь. Перебесится. Увлёкся просто чуть-чуть от скуки.  
Но фотомания продолжалась. И явно имела смысл и систему.

Чудным летним вечером на берегу Ист-ривер, на набережной, Лиза Хоукай смогла облечь в слова непонятное увлечение Хьюза.  
Они с Мустангом шли из театра, куда он смог достать билеты на премьеру. Остановились подышать.  
Где-то внизу у воды в тростнике стрекотали кузнечики. На западе гасли последние всполохи заката. Круг света у фонаря пересекла быстрая тень – не то птица, не то летучая мышь. Мотыльки, жавшиеся к лампе, испуганно бросились в стороны, чтобы спустя секунды вернуться. Где-то далеко, у заводи распевался ночной хор лягушек. Время текло медленно, сама мысль о торопливом движении казалась кощунственной.  
\- Он хочет, не знаю, как сказать, схватить мгновение. Оставить его себе и всем не только в памяти, но и, - девушка замолчала, подбирая слова.  
\- Овеществить? – предположил Рой.  
\- Да. Причём всё, что его окружает, и всех.  
Мустанг почувствовал, какая жажда жизни, любовь к жизни стоит за этими действиями. На него самого подобное находило, особенно в моменты размышлений о неизбежности смерти, а с их жизнью – смерти, возможно, ранней и страшной.  
И промолчал. Глупо было изрекать то, что Лиза явно чувствовала глубже и ярче.

Спустя 25 лет.

Алисия Хьюз закрыла старый фотоальбом. Её любимый из доставшихся в наследство, в память об отце. Она звала этот альбом Восточный. Люди, улицы, городские пейзажи. Красивые и точные отпечатки жизни начала века. Она всегда листала этот альбом, прежде чем встать и идти. И сейчас встала, поправила смявшийся свитер, взглянула на старого, из детства пришедшего, плюшевого медведя, словно спросив разрешения. Кивнула сама себе. Подхватила чемодан, закинула на плечо кофр с фотокамерой. Работа фотокорреспондента трудна и непредсказуема, сегодня её ждёт поезд на Ишвар, там будет её работа.  
Тепло попрощалась с матерью, надела пальто, остановилась на мгновение в дверях и отправилась в путь. Кто-то ведь должен овеществлять историю.

Грейсия осталась одна. Тихо прошла по замершим, примолкнувшим комнатам. В комнате дочери стоял совсем свежий аромат её духов. На столе лежал альбом. Женщина прикоснулась ладонью к его тёплой обложке. В шкафу ещё много его собратьев, в коробках на чердаке, она снова пообещала себе однажды полностью всё разобрать, чёрные пакеты с «нелюбимыми» мужем карточками.  
Закрался соблазн пересмотреть альбомы, но женщина его подавила. Она не хотела сегодня плакать, лучше почитать, да и очки остались в гостиной.  
Эти старые фото виделись Грейсии окошками в другой мир. Она в принципе воспринимала время, как что-то подобное железной дороге, когда ты уехал в вагоне дальше, но точно знаешь, что где-то там далеко позади остались все тобой увиденные станции, и там жизнь продолжается. Там, на станции «1913» по-прежнему всё спокойно, там мирно, там шумят поля и мчатся паровозы, а на станции «1908» гремит и дымит Ишвар. А ещё есть полустанки – месяцы, недели и дни, где празднуют, спорят, строят планы на долгие-долгие годы.  
Все те, о ком она подробно рассказала дочери, спасибо отличной памяти, сохранившей эмоциональные рассказы-впечатления мужа, рассказы и воспоминания многих других, большинство из которых за эту четверть века остались где-то далеко, на тех вымышленных ею в принятии полустанках.

Безумный поезд двадцатого века продолжал свой неумолимый путь, сохраняясь в памяти трудом и мечтами тех, кто остановились его овеществить.


End file.
